A Different Kind Of Love
by Starry Ruii
Summary: Elsword is stuck between an argument of two girls, and Chung is getting jealous of him. Who are the two girls? It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Pairings : Aisha x Elsword x Eve Warning : Contains swearing :u
1. Chapter 1

_**(This is gonna be really awkward, since I'm not really good at love triangles lol xD Anyways, I'll give it my best shot, so enjoy! And they rarely go on missions, so I can make this more lovey-dovey xD)**_

Characters' Classes :

_Elsword – Lord Knight (16 Years Old) - Has the 'playboy' role xD_

_Aisha – Elemental Master (18 Years Old)_

_Eve – Code Nemesis (Is human for this story / 17 Years Old)_

_Rena – Wind Sneaker (Is human for this story / 19 Years Old)_

_Raven – Reckless Fist (21 Years Old)_

_Chung – Deadly Chaser (16 Years Old)_

* * *

Eve was walking around the gigantic mansion, searching for me. She would call out my name once in a while. I was in my room on the third floor, which is the highest floor, with Aisha.

~ Flashback ~

"HEY ELSWORD! WHERE THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU?!" Aisha screamed, while standing on the last step of the spiral staircase leading to the third floor. I hid myself in my room, not realizing that I didn't lock my door. _What do I do…? What do I do, what do I do?! _I thought and started to panic when he heard footsteps coming closer to his door. _Oh shit! That must be Aisha!_ I nearly said it out, but covered my mouth before I do and ran into my walk-in closet and hid between some of my clothes. The door to my room slammed open and Aisha stepped in. "Elsword ~ I know you're in here… You can't hide from your girlfriend ~" She said. Aisha searched for me in my huge room. "Hmm… If he's not in his room, there's only one place I haven't checked…" She said as she looked at the doors leading to the walk-in closet. _Please don't, please don't, please don't!_ I silently prayed. Aisha walked closer to the door, and hesitated a little before opening the door. "Elsword ~" She called out my name playfully. _Stay still, stay very still… _I told myself, not daring to even breathe. Aisha was close to my hiding place, so I clamped my eyes shut, and hope that she wouldn't find me since I was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. As Aisha got closer and closer, I had a sudden urge to sneeze. I tried my best to stop myself, but still ended up with a soft and small sneeze. Aisha heard it and turned around. _What was that?_ She asked herself. _It sounded like it came from… Here._ She walked towards my hiding place as I quickly spun around so that only the back of my shirt is visible.

Aisha pushed the clothes away and found me crouching in between them. "What are you doing?" She asked, wanting to laugh, but is trying not to. "Umm… Camouflage?" I replied with a nervous smile. "You weren't trying to hide from me, were you…?" Aisha said with a serious look on her face. "O-Of course not!" "Then, why do you sound so nervous?" "B-Because… It was kinda too warm in there…?" I was starting to feel even more nervous, so I just shook my head and quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing here, anyways?" I asked her. "I was searching for you, duh." She said, pouting. "Now, let's get outta here and into your room, where it's cold," She pulled me out of the walk-in closet and put me down on my bed. Aisha sat beside me, while I was lying down on my bed. All of a sudden, she turned around and pinned me down to the bed. "W-What are you doing?" I said, shocked. "Oh, you know ~" Aisha said, grinning. "No, I DON'T know…" I said, still confused like an idiot. Aisha just sighed and pressed her lips against mine. _WHA—?! WHAT THE HELLLLL?!_ I screamed in my head. She let go after a few moments, and there was a devious grin on her face…

~ End of Flashback ~

And that was how she ended up sleeping on top of me. She is pretty light, but I didn't want to wake her up, since her sleeping face IS pretty cute. So cute that it makes me want to kiss her, although I know that's probably not the best thing to do in this kind of situation. _I guess I'll just wait for her to wake up._ Too bad that's not happening. The door slammed open and Eve was standing in the hallway, shocked. "D-Don't get this wrong, Eve! She just fell asleep on top of me after kissi—" I stopped halfway. I knew that if I continued, only trouble will happen. Eve is kinda too dramatic at times, anyways. She started walking closer towards me, or should I say, 'us'. She had a fierce glare on her face, so I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be in trouble after this. "Umm… This is REALLY not what you're thinking, Eve…" I said, trying to calm her down. Eve cupped my face with her hands and kissed me deeply. I nearly fainted when she let go, since I was pretty shocked myself. I moved a little too much, and accidentally woke Aisha up. "Hmph." I heard Eve say. "What the hell are you doing in here, boyfriend-stealer?!" Aisha shouted at her. I was shocked at her energy, seeming that she just woke up. "What do you mean 'boyfriend-stealer'?! He was already my boyfriend from the start, right, Elsword?!" Eve glared at me as she said that. After a few moments of silence, I shook my head and helped Aisha up. "What do you mean by that?! I want an answer!" Eve said. I stood up after helping Aisha up and boldly said, "I wasn't your boyfriend… I never was… I'm no one's boyfriend." Aisha was a little shocked when I said this, from the look of her face.

"B-But I thought… I thought you were MY BOYFRIEND!" She said as tears welled up in her eyes. _Great. Now look what I've done. Why is she so melodramatic?!_ I thought and groaned. "Okay. Look, I'm not gonna decide whether which one of you is my girlfriend, and you two are NOT gonna fight over me, got it?" I calmly said and scratched the back of my head, which is what I usually do when I feel nervous. "NOT FIGHT OVER YOU?!" They both screamed. I swear I turned deaf for a second there. I just nodded, and was going to walk out of the room, when Aisha grabbed my arm. "Not so fast, Elsword!" She said fiercely as she pulled me back into my room. _Oh great. This is just like in the movies!_ I groaned again and looked at her. "What now?" I said. "You're gonna choose which one of us is your girlfriend, right here, right now!" Eve said. "Wha—" Aisha pulled me down to the bed before I can complete my sentence. "Hey! Stop doing that, Aisha!" Eve said to her, pouting. "So what? He's gonna choose me, anyways!" Aisha snapped back. "How would you know?! He hasn't even said his decision yet," Eve snapped back at her too. _Why does it always turn out like this…?_ I thought silently as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't want to be the boyfriend of either one of you." I said, knowing that they will still end up crying, anyways."WHAT!?" Eve screamed the loudest among her and Aisha. "I said, 'I don't want to be the boyfriend of either one of you'." I repeated. "But—You—I thought—" Aisha stammered. _Oh sweet. There she goes again._ I think as she started crying. "Fine! Then, say which one of us is the cutest!" Eve said. "Umm… Aisha…" I hesitated before admitting it. Well, she IS kinda cute when she cries or she is asleep… She looked up at me, and smiled even while tears were rolling down her cheek.

Eve looked at me, then at Aisha, then at back at me. "I-I can't believe you!" Eve said as she ran out of the room. "Ah ~ Looks like you broke another heart again ~" Rena said as she stepped aside for Eve, who nearly bumped into Rena. "It's not my fault…" I said as I started blushing a little. "What do you mean 'another', Rena?" Aisha asked, curious. "Well ~ You see, Elsword broke a lo—" I tossed a pillow at her before she could finish that sentence. "Don't. Say it." I glared at her viciously. The truth is, I also dated Rena once, but broke up with her after two months, since she was kinda pushy… And too annoying, I guess. I dated a few other girls at school before too, but also ended up breaking their hearts because they're either too annoying, overprotective, happy-go-lucky, show-off-like, pushy and all that. So I guess you can say that I'm a 'playboy'…

* * *

_Ruii (Me) : Huh. This turned out more awkward than I thought..._

_Aisha : ELSWORD! *Hugs Elsword*  
_

_Elsword : *Gasping for air* Help... Me...  
_

_Eve : Why did you choose Aisha, why?!  
_

_Ruii : And I'll leave those three to whatever they wanna do...  
_

_Raven & Chung : Why weren't we included?  
_

_Rena : Ohohoho ~ Elsword is a playbo-  
_

_Elsword : *Tosses pillow at Rena* DON'T SAY IT!  
_

_Ruii : Because... You two had nothing to do...  
_

_Raven & Chung : *Grabs fake chainsaws that looks real and says in creepy voice* Say what?  
_

_Ruii : It's Halloween today, so don't expect me to fall for that. ==  
_

_Raven & Chung : DAMNIT!  
_

_Ruii : And I'll end this talk of Halloween here... Happy Halloween everyone! xD  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Yo ~ ! xD Okay, first, I know that White Lies was supposed to be posted up to Chapter 21 long ago, but I didn't… Because my brain is not working… = w ='' So, instead of posting White Lies up to Chapter 21, I'll post THIS story up to –Inserts as many chapters I can publish this week here- xDD Sorry for not being able to update any of my stories for so long! ; w ;''… Enjoy?)**_

~ Next Day ~

I was alone downstairs in the kitchen, waiting for Eve to come down. Why was I waiting for her? Well, I need to tell her that she got it all wrong. What should I say? Maybe '_There's nothing between me and Aisha. We're just friends that are really close.'? Nah… Too common…_ I looked around as I went on a rampage in my head, thinking of what to say to her. A few moments later, Eve came downstairs, her eyes puffy and red. "D-Did you cry last night, or what?" Elsword asked, shocked. Eve just shrugged and sat down on the chair in front of him. She sat there silently, as if waiting for she was waiting for me to say something. "A-Anyways… You've got it all wrong yesterday…" "What do you mean I got it all wrong?! You said Aisha was the cutest right in front of me, so how could I get it wrong?!" Eve snapped. "U-Umm… Well… I HAVE to admit that she IS pretty cute, but I didn't know what you meant by 'Who's the cutest' that time! I thought you just wanted me to pick which one of you is the cutest, but after that, I just realized what you meant by 'the cutest'… You asked me that because you wanted me to pick you to become my girlfriend, right?" I said. Eve nodded and rubbed her eyes for a while and sighed.

Eve and I had a little chat, and then Aisha came down, which startled Eve a little. Aisha didn't seem angry when she saw Eve with me, so I guess they're both gonna make up sooner or later. Eve was about to leave when Aisha grabbed her arm and smiled at her. "It's fine, I'm not mad at you anymore… I think I was kinda too dramatic back there…" Aisha said as she gave a nervous laugh. Eve turned around and looked at Aisha in the eye. "Y-You mean it?" Aisha nodded and Eve sat back down, with Aisha sitting next to her. I stared at them suspiciously and asked, "You two gonna make up or not?" Aisha stared back at me, then Eve. In a matter of minutes, we were having a staring contest and I was losing. After a few more minutes, I finally blinked and lost. Eve and Aisha cheered at the same time, while I sat there, rubbing my eyes. They high-fived then grinned at me. "What?" I said, knowing they had something in their minds, and it involved me and trouble.

"Since we won…" Aisha said. "You will give us both a kiss on the cheek ~ !" Eve finished. "W-WHAT?!" I screamed, probably waking up the whole dorm. Eve and Aisha both grinned at the same time, and said, "Yup!" I sighed and walked over to where they were sitting, and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "T-There… Happy?" I said, blushing. "Happy enough ~!" Eve and Aisha said in unison. I sighed again and walked back slowly to my seat. _Secretly, I was actually kinda happy. I kissed two girls, even if it's on the cheek, who cares? I feel like the luckiest guy in the world._ I grinned at the thought and saw Chung on the top of the stairs, a look of horror on his face and hatred in his eyes. "Chung?" I called out, but I was too late. He ran back up, crying, probably. Eve got up and looked up just in time to see him run back up. "Shit. He must've saw it…" I heard her curse softly. "Hm?" Aisha got up from her seat and looked in the direction where Eve was staring at. "What is it?" She asked her. "N-Nothing… If you don't mind, let me excuse myself now…" She said as she ran upstairs. Aisha turned and sat back down. "What's with her…" I heard her say. "Well… Chung saw me kissing both of your cheeks… So I guess… He was jealous?" I said. "Really? How do you know?" Aisha asked, from the look of her eyes, I knew she was interested. I grinned and said, "Well ~ Didn't you know ~ ? If you often look at how Chung acts when he's with Eve, you can easily tell he likes her ~" "I see… So… Isn't that kind of a bad thing? With you being like that with Eve… While the person who likes her a lot just stands there and watch?" Aisha said. "Since when did you care that much…" I asked with a dull look. "A-Ah… Nevermind. Forget what I just said…" Aisha said, a slight hint of a blush forming on her face. "…" I just stared for a few moments, and turned away.

~ End of Chapter XD ~

* * *

_iNSANiTY (My bestie's nickname) : WHAT THE FUDGE?! YOU CALL THAT AN END?!_

_Ruii : Calm down... I'll still continue it... AND 2 MORE DAYS TO MY BDAY! :D  
_

_iNSANiTY : GAH GODDAMIT, SHUT IT!  
_

_Elsword and the others : ...Who the hell is that?  
_

_Ruii : My bestie...  
_

_iNSANiTY : Umm... Yeah.  
_

_Elsword : Is that a guy...?_

_Ruii : WHADDAFUQ?! IT'S A GIRL! In a hoodie... With male hairstyle which my other friend tied / clipped with all kinds of hairpins for her...  
_

_Aisha : Oh okay.  
_

_Raven : *Pulls down hoodie* ...Nice hairstyle.  
_

_Rena : WHERE AM I IN THIS CHAPTER, HUH?!  
_

_Chung : Eve... How... Could... You... With that idiot... *Runs into a corner and cries*  
_

_Eve : ...  
_

_iNSANiTY & Ruii : *Table flips and pulls hoodie on* DON'T TOUCH US. THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER.  
_


End file.
